


The Fairest

by missMHO



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delivery Boy Johnny, Flash/Harry mentioned, M/M, Mary Jane/Gwen mentioned, Translation, trans!MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordering a pizza was nothing peculiar at Fridays-at-Peter's. Adding a request for it to be delivered by "the cutest delivery boy" was somewhat out of the ordinary.</p><p>(Translation into English.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Najpiękniejszy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243330) by [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia). 



> So Spideytorch week came and I was out of ideas but since I love this fic by my dearest Kasssumi, I decided to put my translator-in-training skills to use and make this story available for a bigger audience :3
> 
> Fic inspired by [this post](http://missmho.tumblr.com/post/137033851238/supersketch97-staciastarburst-direhuman).
> 
> Beta of the translation done by [ofermod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod/pseuds/ofermod).  
> \---

Fridays when aunt May was out were Fridays-at-Peter's. 

Theoretically speaking, they could have been Fridays-at-MJ’s, but while Mr and Mrs Watson knew about MJ having a girlfriend, they were still not aware that MJ is also a girl. And at Peter's she could wear a short skirt and breast forms, put on make-up, and do her hair the way she wanted, without any problems. 

Generally, they could have everyday-at-Harry’s, but Mr Osborn felt this peculiar aversion towards Flash – though it wasn’t really that peculiar considering the fact that for a couple of years Flash used to regularly push his favourite not-son (Peter) onto school lockers. He was unforgiving and he didn’t understand that for them it was in the past.

Nobody really wanted evenings-at-Gwen’s for the simplest of reasons – her father was the captain of police department and even though they never did anything illegal, the mere awareness of his presence was enough to make them sheepish and as a result, eager to finish earlier for the night.

Flash never offered anything-at-Flash’s but nobody really felt like forcing him to invite anyone – he was the new blood of the group. They never felt bad about inviting themselves to Peter’s, therefore here they were in his living room, doing a mini-marathon of Scarlett Johansson’s films.

“I am so gay for Scarlett,” MJ sighed when _Lucy_ 's eponymous character was slaughtering members of mafia. Flash looked like he too wanted to express his admiration for the actress but he just looked at the ginger with concern born out of MJ’s choice of scene to which she decided to confess her feelings.

Harry just threw popcorn at her. “Half an hour ago you said you are gay for Seb Stan, MJ," he snorted and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“You said the same thing when he was out of the water, all wet, with the Captain," said Gwen and stuck out his tongue. Peter laughed at him when Harry tried to express his outrage but ended up just spitting out popcorn while trying to say something which might have been “But did you see him there?". This is what Peter got out of it anyway.

“You know what," he announced as he reached for the laptop and put it on his lap. “I’ll order pizza."

“Harry’s paying," he added when he noticed the uneasiness on Flash’s face. 

“Harry’s always paying," Harry concurred when he swallowed what popcorn was left in his mouth. “Harry’s so amazing. What would you have done without Harry? You’d die of starvation!"

“With aunt May?" added Flash. “She probably left something for us in the fridge."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs for that, but Flash didn’t even feel it, just laughed and put his arm around Osborn to draw him closer and ruffle his hair. 

In the meantime, Peter filled in their usual order but just in case he asked: “Anything else?”

“Give this to me,” came from MJ as she took the laptop off his lap. For someone who tried to look feminine enough to become a model without hormone replacement therapy, MJ had surprisingly strong arms. Maybe she’s going to be an Amazon model. It would certainly suit her.

“What are you writing?” he asked suspiciously when Gwen, who was looking the screen, started to giggle. He didn’t get an answer right away, he had to wait for MJ to place the order.

“In the ‘special instructions’ box I wrote that I want them to send their cutest delivery boy.”

As soon as Harry heard that, he stopped fixing his hair and grinned. Flash, on the other hand, looked more miserable and sighed loudly, but then Gwen patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, you’re still our cutest boy,” she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek while simultaneously Harry gave him a kiss on the other. Peter shook his head and exchanged amused glances with MJ, while Flash visibly brightened and sat back on the couch, putting his arms around Harry and Gwen. Nobody commented on Harry moving closer to him. 

They went back to watching the film, right after MJ demanded they rewind because nobody thought of pausing it earlier.

Peter kept looking at the clock. Pizza was supposed to be delivered a couple of minutes ago, but maybe Domino’s was having some issues today. It was when Flash’s stomach grumbled so loudly that all of them noticed the pizza delivery was late.

“You sure you ordered?” Harry asked MJ and she nodded.

“Maybe--” Gwen started to share her theory but she was interrupted by the doorbell.

Usually it was Peter and Harry who went to answer the door when it was pizza - Harry to pay and Peter to carry it - but this time all of them run to the door and Gwen opened them sharply.

On the other side was a well-built blond young man, who looked as if he just got out of a fight and did his best to look like he didn’t. He held three pizza boxes but everyone’s eyes were all drawn to his split swollen lip, a scratch mark high on his cheek, and rumpled shirt. Despite his appearance he was smiling proudly, as if he has just accomplished something grand.

“Umm--” Flash was first to make any sound and that seemed to put everyone else out of their trance. He reached for the pizza but Harry accidentally nudged him when he was getting his wallet which resulted in the delivery boy being hit in the face with the pizza box, right before the box slid down to the floor. Fortunately the pizza was okay and still in the box. Unfortunately, the delivery boy's nose was now bleeding.

“Oh no,” said Peter as he dragged the confused blond young man inside. “Do not bleed on the floor,” he added while he lead him to the kitchen. Then he saw that the delivery boy is leaning his head back. “No, don’t do that, head down, not back,” Peter ordered while he manhandled him to bend over the sink. “It’s gonna get to your throat that way, yuck.”

He look around and realised all the guests are gathered around the table.

“We didn’t order a ragged cute boy,” complained MJ. Gwen smiled and then wordlessly  went to the bathroom and came back with a towel dipped in cold water at two ends. One of the ends she put on the boy’s nape, the other she made him hold against his nose.

“You wanted the cutest delivery boy. Here I am!” said the blond still keeping the towel where Gwen told him to. He tried to smile at MJ, but Peter moved him back over to the sink so he wouldn't get the blood on the floor.

“There you are,” MJ agreed, nodding with a little smile on her lips. She pulled Gwen back into the living room.  
Harry left money on the counter and together with Flash they also left the kitchen.

“So where is my gold apple?” asked the delivery boy while looking at Peter.

“What?” Peter asked surprised while he run the water to rinse the blood.

“For the fairest. I’ve beaten the competition, I deserve my reward.”

“And you want a gold apple?”

“Your phone number will do,” the blond replied. Peter had just taken the towel from the other boy's face and was washing out the blood with cold water so there was nothing to cover the bloody smile the delivery boy was giving him. Peter felt his cheeks burning and applied the towel to the other boy's face a little abruptly.

“I don’t even know you name,” he replied and then cleared his throat and blushed even more when he heard a whine full of despair from the living room. It sounded like MJ.

“Johnny,” the blond introduced himself, smiling despite the towel on his nose. “And I would really like to get your number because you’re the cutest one here. Well, maybe except the ginger bomb over there but no one can beat a ginger.”

“You betcha!” came a shout from the other room. This time it was definitely MJ. “Give him your number, Peter, or I’ll do it!”

“Peter,” Johnny repeated quietly while looking intensely at Peter who felt his weird kind of magnetic attraction to this ragged boy who literally fought his fellow delivery men to deserve the title of 'the cutest boy'. Who even does that?

Apparently the Domino’s employees.

Johnny didn't press the matter, only checked whether his nose is still bleeding. He straightened himself up when he was sure it wasn’t and turned towards Peter with a smile. He looked kind of funny because there was still blood on his face despite his previous attempts at wiping it.

“You still got...” Peter said and touched his own lip. Johnny rubbed the skin over his mouth. “No, the other...” Johnny rubbed the other side but the blood was still there.

Peter made a frustrated sound and took the towel. He grabbed the delivery boy's chin and wiped the blood off his face himself. It took him a moment to realise how close his face was now to Johnny’s and that Johnny had really pretty eyes. And a smile that made Peter’s knees weak. 

“Umm...” he said and withdrew, fixing his glasses. His eyes stopped on the money Harry left so he clutched at it as to his own drowning man's straw. “For pizza,” he mumbled shoving the money into Johnny’s hand. “I’ll give you a tip in a moment.”

Johnny looked a bit puzzled because there was already too much money in his hand but then he grinned when Peter handed him a piece of paper with his phone number written on it. 

“I’ll call,” Johnny promised as he put the money in one pocket and the number in the other. 

Peter showed him to the door through the living room. MJ looked at Johnny and held out a piece of paper but Johnny just smiled and shook his head.

“Already got it,” he informed her and patted his pocket. Peter took the paper from MJ and crumpled it in his hand.

“Excellent,” said MJ. “High-five!” Johnny high-fived her joyfully but what he didn’t expect is MJ grabbing his hand and maintaining the position. “We got a ripped sportsman among our friends and we won’t hesitate to use him if you don’t treat Peter well,” she announced and pointed at Flash who did his best to look assholishly and mistrustfully.

“Oh god, you’re worse than aunt May,” Peter moaned and pushed Johnny towards the door and then out to the porch before his friends managed to make him look even worse. “Sorry for that.”

“Your friends are intense,” Johnny said and smiled at Peter. “But I do like a challenge,” he added and pinned Peter to the wall not only with his body but also with his gaze. They were the same height, but Peter was leaner and it made him feel smaller. “I'll call you,” Johnny murmured and kissed Peter on the corner on his mouth so softly he barely felt it. 

Only when Johnny was out of his sight, Peter came back inside. He got hit in the face with popcorn the moment he was in.

“That was pathetic,” Harry commented, shaking his head. “I was just waiting for you to hide in one of the cupboards at some point.”

Peter stuck his middle finger up at him and took a seat in the armchair without a word. He had this feeling that if he moved his head from the tv to look at them then they would all look at him with a variety of expressions – from compassion to broad smiles – but he decided against checking it. Despite all, he hoped they would not comment on it further the same way no one ever comments on the pining fest of Harry and Flash. Maybe he will be awarded with the same luxury.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if anyone wants to fangirl over Johnny's beautiful face.


End file.
